Bloödvok
'Bloödvok '''was askakdi warlord from Primordius Magna . Originally a member of the Red Hand of Assassins, Bloödvok deserted the mercenary guild and enlisted in the Confederate Empire of Shadows Army, eventually gaining the rank of a commander. However, Bloödvok's only true alligance was to the Skakdi Syndicate, and his family members who ran its divisions. Biography Bloödvok was originally a warrior for his skakdi tribe on the island of Mala. However, he was exiled by his tribe for war crimes. Wandering around aimlessly, Bloödvok eventually encountered Sheir-Khan whom promptly recruited him for the RHA. Bloödvok served the RHA faithfully for a few years before becoming hungry for power of his own, and thus, deserted the mercenary guild. Skakdi Syndicate Bloödvok eventually grew sick of taking orders from Sheir-Khan, making the decision to overthrow him, and lead the RHA himself. Bloödvok succeeded in convincing several other skakdi, including Zevrak, Skon, and Kilrak, to aid him in his rebellion. However, they were unsuccessful, and so, Bloödvok, along with several other skakdi, deserted the RHA, and formed the Skakdi Syndicate, and organized crime outfit. This syndicate, run by Bloödvok and his relatives, specialized in smuggling liquors into places such as Fadin Nui. Unlike the RHA, members of the Skakdi Syndicate did not carry out assassinations for anybody outside of Bloödvok's family. Tensions between the RHA and the Skakdi Syndicate began to rise, as the two organizations competed for work and territory. Eventually, this lead to a massive gang war known as the RHA Skakdi Syndicate War. During this time, many innocent people were killed in bombing as shootings that culminated with the war. Eventually, the conflict grew out of hand, and intervention on the part of the Brotherhood of Makuta became necessary. Primordius Magna Civil War When the Primordius Magna Civil War broke out, Bloödvok's syndicate fell to the wayside. He, himself became a commander for the Confederate Empire of Shadows. However, when the war ended with a Fellowship victory, Bloödvok was forced to flee. With the members of the Skakdi Syndicate disbanded, Bloödvok was forced to work as a soloist for about a year. One by one, the old members were picked of, and in the year 4 AKT, Bloödvok, too had been captured. Bloödvok, along with the top members of his outfit, were put on trial before the Order of Kentis Nui High Council. Bloödvok was found guilty of murder and extortion, and he, along with the other members of the syndicate, was banished to an alternate universe. Abilities and Traits Bloödvok was a treacherous and ruthless individual, always willing to kill to achieve his endeavor He was infamous for his interrogation method of eating his victims' flesh, as he attempted to obtain information. Unlike most skakdi, Bloödvok had such good control over the element of fire, he could manipulate the powers without using them in conjuncture with another skakdi. Stats Gallery P7220099.jpg|Version 1 P7220102.jpg|*Grrr Face!* Skadi.JPG|Version 2 Bloödvok.jpg|Fighting Magnon Trivia *The body plan and head design of Bloödvok were inspired by BobTheDoctor27's Ignis and Ids5621's Skarrox, respectively. *Although PepsiCola99 initially provided his voice, someone else will be taking over his role in future episodes of BIONICLE:A-Team Appearances *''Out of the Blue and Into the Black '' (First Appearance; not mentioned by name) *[[A World at War|''A World at War]] Non-Canon *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SupysYZfkI0 BIONICLE: A-Team Episode 1. Pilot] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHsJRjGfGBo BIONICLE: A-Team Episde 2. Heroes] See also *Bloödvok/Gallery *Skakdi Syndicate Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:Red Hand of Assassins Category:Confederate Empire of Shadows Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Traitors Category:Fire Category:Shadow Category:Warlords Category:Gangsters Category:Skakdi Syndicate Category:Crime Bosses Category:Bounty Hunters Category:A-Team